


And Always

by qu33nb33



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Family, Gen, Mentions of Magica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qu33nb33/pseuds/qu33nb33
Summary: And that hurt. It hurt so much. The person who created her, who should have been responsible for her, denied her entirely. Wouldn’t acknowledge she was real let alone that they were family. Someone who could have been her aunt--her mother--her creator--was nothing more than someone who wanted her dead.It wasn’t fair.





	And Always

“Lena?”

She didn’t look back at him and instead kicked her feet against the wood where they dangled. The sun’s setting colors over the ocean were beautiful, not that she really saw them. She fiddled with the strap of her backpack and sighed, defeated.

“Is it weird I’m not looking forward to this?”

She felt bad to say it. Really bad. Her eyes and chest burned as she even asked, but she had to know. She wanted to go home--she did. But she couldn’t bring herself to look forward to it. It was new and scary and it didn’t make any  _ sense. _

Donald sat beside her and stared out over the ocean with her. “No, I don’t think so.” His voice was sad and understanding and she didn’t know what to think about that. “You’re scared. The demons we know are better than the ones we don’t.”

She glanced up at him and raised an eyebrow. That was surprisingly insightful.

He shrugged. “It’s why people get stuck in ruts. It’s just… easier that way, sometimes.” He looked down at her, his face sad but serious. “But sometimes you have to know to move on anyways.”

She leaned her elbows on her thighs and put her head in her hands. He was right, she knew. But that didn’t mean she liked the idea.

“I can’t imagine what living with Magica was like.” He spoke again when she didn’t respond, “But it won’t be like living with us. And that’s a good thing.”

Lena shrugged, half bitter and half… something else. “She doesn’t even think I’m real. This is already an improvement.”

And that  _ hurt. _ It hurt  _ so much. _ The person who created her, who should have been responsible for her, denied her entirely. Wouldn’t acknowledge she was real let alone that they were family. Someone who could have been her aunt--her mother--her creator--was nothing more than someone who wanted her dead.

It wasn’t fair.

She felt Donald wrap an arm around her as tears blurred her vision. She sniffled.

“You’re very real, Lena. And you matter to us. We want you to come  _ home. _ ”

She leaned back and put her head on his shoulder. “Why?”

He was silent. For several minutes he didn’t talk and only stared out over the water as the last of the colors in the sky faded to red. She wondered what he thought about, then. Did he think of someone? Of somewhen? What was his reasoning for everything? Why was he who he was?

“I don’t have some grand answer, really.” He said, his tone a bit disappointed. “It’s just… Because someone  _ should. _ You  _ should  _ have someone there for you. It’s what’s right. And if Magica isn’t going to do it then goddammit I will.”

The language surprised her and she looked up with him, surprised. But as his words hit her she realized it… Made sense, in a way. Everything she knew about Webby and the McDucks… Lined up with that, really. That was who they were. If not them, then who?

“I guess that makes sense.” She said, her voice thick with emotion. “I just wonder how long it will last.”

He considered her for a moment before he nodded, entirely serious and determined. “Forever, Lena. That’s what family _is._ _Real_ family. Family that picks you up when you fall down. Family that fights for you, even if they’re fighting you too. Maybe you’re not born into it, but you can be made into it.”

She wiped her eyes. She wasn’t sure if she believed it. Not yet, at least. But she’d made worse bets before.

She nodded. “Okay.”


End file.
